


La caresse de la bête

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Teasing, Wedding Planning, With Mina
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La nuit tombait silencieusement. Londres dormait, laissant ses rues vides et les seuls lumières qu'on pouvait voir étaient ceux des éclairages au gaz. Personne ne verrait une ombre se glisser dans les rues modernes, personne ne verrait la silhouette bien habiller d'un gentleman se glisser sans un bruit dans la chambre d'une jeune avocat endormie.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 6





	La caresse de la bête

Londres dormait, laissant ses rues vides et les seuls lumières qu'on pouvait voir étaient ceux des éclairages au gaz. Jonathan se reposait comme chaque habitant, se reposant dans la sécurité de son lit. Le jeune avocat dormait pour la première fois depuis son retour sur la terre anglaise d'un sommeil pure et juste. Son cœur était plus léger, et la peur qu'il avait ressentie lors de son éprouvant voyage avait fini par disparaitre au fils des jours. 

Il avait hâte d'être au matin car bientôt il serait un homme marié. Le mariage n'était que la semaine prochaine mais chaque jour était rythmé par les préparatifs. Avant de se coucher il n'avait put s'empêchait de pensé à douce Mina qui d'ici quelque jour sera sa femme. Il voyait déjà un avenir tout tracé devant eux. Ils aménageront dans le domaine de son père, vivront un ou deux ans dans leur nouvelle maison avant de penser à avoir des enfants. 

Sur ses bonnes pensées Jonathan dormait, son torse se soulevant calmement sous les draps et la fragile protection qu'offrait sa chemise de nuit. Une protection si fragile contre le monde extérieur.

La fenêtre de sa chambre n'était pas fermée, et une main assez agile réussirait sans mal à ouvrir d'avantage la seule entrée dans l'appartement de l'avocat anglais. Sans un bruit n'importe qui pourrait pénétrer dans la chambre du jeune homme endormit. 

Le drap n'était qu'un obstacle faible, disparaissant d'un geste de main en un tas de tissu propre sur le sol. Cela suffit pour réveiller Jonathan. La chose savait qu'il était un dormeur léger, et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse ouvrir les yeux une bouche vorace avait prit place sur la sienne.

Des mains erraient sur sa chemise de nuit, griffant et déchirant le doux tissu alors que leur baisé devenait plus sauvage. Des crocs taquinés les lèvres de Jonathan, mordillant la chair molle et laissant le sang rejoindre la dance chaude que leur langue.

Les mains froides glissaient sur sa peau chaude, glissant sans hésitation vers les cuisses du jeune homme qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand la chaleur fut trop forte dans ses reins. Jonathan reconnaissait sans mal la silhouette devant lui. Il aurait du crier et se précipité sur le poignard qu'il garder cacher sous son coussin, et fuir sa chambre pour partir avec la petite valise qu'il tenait toujours prête pour se rassurer depuis son retour à Londres.

Mais à la place il laissa la chaleur de cette étreinte le consumer, répondant même à chacune de ses caresses. Il ne devrait pas, il était un homme fiancé, bientôt marié et fidèle à sa belle Mina. Jonathan Gémit d'inconfort et de plaisir en sentant une des mains du comte le saisir alors qu'il le préparait.

Il était un homme faible. C'était pour cela qu'il revenait sans cesse le hanté. Il avait cru pouvoir reprendre calmement sa vie mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre et la bouche vorace de l'homme contre son cou rendait le mois passé comme un doux rêve. Un rêve de normalité et d'ignorance.

Il gémit quand le comte entra, se demandant un instant si cela ne serait pas préférable de laisser la chaleur l'engloutir complètement. Il pourrait reprendre sa vie au matin, quand le soleil serait assez haut pour faire disparaitre même les plus terribles cauchemars. Mais l'homme ne disparaitrait pas complètement. Il était plus puissant que la lumière du jour. Et en se moment Jonathan avait l'impression que l'homme à la peau glacé était plus brulant que le soleil lui-même.

Il n'était qu'un homme fiable qui succombait avec honte à la tentation qu'on lui imposait.

Lentement il leva son bras, touchant incertain le visage froid de l'homme. Ce n'était pas une caresse ou quoique se soit qu'il aurait put partager avec Mina. Mais c'était plus doux qu'un simple toucher et cela sembla déclencher quelque chose chez le vampire.

La bouche fut plus vorace, goutant ses lèvres et son cou comme si sa non-vie en dépendait. Des mains ne retenaient plus son corps contre le lit mais explorer son corps comme un explorateur explorerait une nouvelle terre. Le feu en lui semblait redoubler de violence alors que les coups devenait si fort en lui.

Il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de comte, se sentant engloutie par le plaisir qui fini par le faire chavirer. Il c'était déjà noyer une fois enfant, se rappelant encore de la sensation de manquer d'air et de celle d'être engloutie par quelque chose de grand qui le laissait aucune chance. C'était la même sensation qu'il ressentait maintenant. L'impression d'être face à une vague immense qui l'engloutie dans une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu. Contrairement à son souvenir d'enfance, son manque d'air fut agréable quand il se laissa surprendre la vague de plaisir.

C'était agréable. Chaud et doux, mais aussi puissant et épuisant. Si épuisant que les yeux ne Jonathan n'ont plus eu la force de resté éveillé et qu'il se laissa tomber contre ses draps trempé de sueur, leur sueur se rappelait l'avocat en sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisait comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. 

Au matin, la chambre du jeune homme était vide. Le lit était défait, les draps déchirés ou avec des petites taches de sang par endroit reposé immobile sur le sommier. La fenêtre ouverte permettait à un air frais d'entré, nettoyant dans son sillage toute trace de leur activité. Dans le couloir de l'appartement reposait toujours le petit sac, remplie des biens que Jonathan estimais important pour une éventuellement fuite. La seule sortie semblait être la fenêtre ouverte, menant droit à un mur lisse à deux étages de la rue.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ! J'adore vraiment écrit sur se fandom et j'espère pouvoir écrire de nouvelle histoires bientôt ! En attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)  
> Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur un discord d'écriture, de discutions et d'entre aide mais surtout de défis aussi bien pour les lecteurs que les auteurs ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


End file.
